Stand up paddle boarding has become a popular recreational and competitive activity recently. In some uses, it is desirable for a rider of a stand up paddle board to be able to store items while paddle boarding. For example, those who fish while on a stand up paddle board have a need to securely store fishing tackle, fishing rods, and other items while not being directly used by the rider. Although some accessory mounting systems have been developed for this purpose, many such systems are prone to failure. As such, improvements are desired.